Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 190
Notes *In the original Japanese anime, the music in the opening and ending themes changes from WARRIORS and These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop to respectively OVERLAP and EYE'S. *Yugi's complaint is a little exaggerated, stating he was tired of trying to stop people trying to take over the world. Zigfried only wanted to ruin KC's reputation. *The 8 finalists of the KC Grand Championship are announced. All Duels take place at the same time. *This episode features the beginning of Joey's last Duel of the series. ; Round 2 - Quarter-Finals : Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried Lloyd : Paul McGregor vs. Balfry Ginger : Rebecca Hawkins vs. Abe the Monkey Boy : Ethan Shark vs. Leon Wilson *'Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried Lloyd' is the only Duel fully featured in this episode. **Zigfried duels under his pseudonym: Zigfried Lloyd. **During the Duel, Zigfried's virus is activated again and hacks into the KaibaCorp computer system again, disrupting all the attractions around which the Duels are located. Mistakes In one scene, Duke is missing his wristband Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried Lloyd Turn 1: Joey Joey draws. Joey's hand contains "Landstar Shot", "Jinzo", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Graceful Dice", "Polymerization", and "Hyper Refresh". Joey Sets a card. Turn 2: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand. He then Sets a card. Zigfried's hand contains "Valkyrie Erste" and "Valkyrie Zweite", "Polymerization" and the soon-to-be identified "Nibelung's Ring" and "Fricka's Mediation". Turn 3: Joey Joey draws "Brigadier of Landstar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Landstar Shot", equipping it to "Brigadier of Landstar" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Brigadier of Landstar": 900 → 1500/1200). "Brigadier of Landstar" attacks directly, but Zigfried activates his face-down "Wotan's Judgment" to switch the top card of his Deck ("Valkyrie Zweite") with a Magic Card from his hand ("Nibelung's Ring") in order to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw 2 cards (an unknown cardAlthough not shown the other card drawn was "Valkyrie Zweite" due to Zigfried having three copies in his hand when he activated "Ride of the Valkyries". and "Erda's Guidance"). Zigfried then activates "Goddess Erda's Guidance" to discard a Magic Card,Although not shown, the card discarded was "Polymerization" due to what was shown in the next episode. take a Trap Card from his Graveyard, and Set it on his side of the field (which Joey deduces to be "Wotan's Judgment"). Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. He then Tributes "Brigadier of Landstar" in order to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Jinzo" destroys all Trap Cards on the field, so it destroys Zigfried's Set "Wotan's Judgment". "Jinzo" attacks directly (Zigfried 4000 → 1600). Turn 6: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Ride of The Valkyries" and subsequently activates it. Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes